Love you forever
by Goggle Gurl
Summary: Yes people you are not hallucinating. The next part is up. Preposing to the one you love, and you thought that was hard? Try planning the wedding. Oh what have I done to T/P G/B U/M? HeHe. As for the stranger, what will they be doing?
1. Thoughts

Author's note: This is dedicated to Lady Starra, Bellchan, Lost Angel, Noseless Wonder, Mysterious, Kaycee-chan, SiN, Cooking Pan, Angel, Mattel, Christina, b-chan, Marian, and all the other T/P writers and supporters out there. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name) This is my first DBZ fic. Thank you lirpa and shanis for encouraging me to post this fic.   
I hope I do a good job at writing my first T/P fic.  
  
NO FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT and I don't own Viva Forever. It's a   
song that belongs to the Spice Girls and company, and it's on their second  
album, Spice World.  
  
Enough of my jabbering, here's the T/P romance, you've been waiting for.  
  
*************************************************************  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
~*!*~  
I love him. Plain and simple love. He was always there for me. From the   
times when he was baby-sitting me to now. He was always ready for a spar.   
A willing punching bag, someone I could let out my anger upon. Someone's   
shoulder to cry upon. But is it possible to be in love with someone 13 years  
older than yourself? Yes, it is possible, very possible.  
~*!*~  
Both of us were dreamers   
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
~*!*~  
He was my knight in shining armour, even at times when I didn't need one. He was there with me on the black star dragonball hunt. We had spent a year out in space together. Just my chibi-grandpa Goku, him, and I.  
~*!*~  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like a star  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
~*!*~  
He was there to comfort me after my grandpa merged with Shenlong and   
disappeared. He is one of the only people who truly understands me. I   
could talk to him about anything. I could tell him any secret except one.   
The one about my feelings towards him.  
~*!*~  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, gave life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
~*!*~  
Trunks. The name of the one I love. He is my world, my everything. I would be lost without him. I don't know what I would do if he disappeared too. Probably follow him.  
~*!*~  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
~*!*~  
From being my almost big brother to being my best friend to being my boyfriend, he hasn't changed one bit. He's always looking out for me, always watching my back.  
~*!*~  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like a star  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
~*!*~  
He had even helped break through the barrier, I had finally become a Super Saiyan. Trunks was so proud of me. He was always there to support me, even if what I was doing was crazy. Always there to give me a good laugh. But even through all that, I still couldn't tell him my true feelings.  
~*!*~  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
~*!*~  
I've been told that I am bonded to him. But this bond is useless if he doesn't feel the same way. Vegeta told me that this bond is for a lifetime. That I can feel whatever Trunks feels, that I could see his memories as if the were my own, that I would love no other, that I would die without him. I guess the last part is true. I really would die without him. But I would still love him forever.  
~*!*~  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting   
Everlasting, like a star  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the world  
~*!*~  
"Thanks for listening."  
"Anytime Pan"  
  
  
**************************************************************  
Sorry for ending it there. If you want me tell you who she is talking to, I will  
tell you in the sequel. That is if people will review for a sequel...  
  
I hope I made my fellow T/P writers and supporters proud. 


	2. Confessions and Proposals

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Lady Starra, Bellchan, Lost Angel, Noseless Wonder, Mysterious, Kaycee-chan, SiN, Cooking Pan, Angel, Mattel, Christina, b-chan, Marian, ~*Bee*~, ~*EnChAnTeD*~, Katie, Angel Eevee, Kawaii Panchan, Tomoe, D-chan, Panny, Athena-chan, Nico, J-chan, SSJ Lynx, Presea, zyra-chan, nish, Lady Bulma, Nik Nak, chibichan, Pan-chan, Faye Valentine00, Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, Jami-chan, ~*Hitomi*~, and all the other T/P writers and supporters out there. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]  
If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you.   
Thank you shanis and lirpa for editing this fic.  
One last thing, even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me.  
Now on with the T/P. (I forgot to tell you that in the last chapter, Pan told the person listening to not talk till she was done. I hope this will clear up confusion.  
**************************************************************  
"Wow, why didn't you tell me how you really felt before?"  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, Trunks. I was scared of the fact that you might reject my feelings towards you, so I kept them bottled up inside."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt exactly the same way. I mean I didn't think that you would really fall in love with an old guy like me."  
  
"You are not that old!"  
  
"Hmph, but just like you I was afraid that you might reject my love. I was going to tell you my feelings towards you tonight, but it looks like you beat me to the punch."  
  
"Oh that's you! Mr. I-Need-To-Be-First-At-Everything!" Pan said as she playfully punched him.  
  
"Yeah well, I will be the first to do this." Trunks said as he pulled Pan closer to hime. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed, ont the lips. It was a kiss full of the unknown love that had been locked away for so many years.  
  
"You have no idea of how long I wanted you to do that." Pan said when they finally pulled away.  
  
"Well, you have no idea of how long I wanted a kiss like that."  
  
"Sorry I yelled at you earlier."  
  
"All of that is forgotten. Forgive and forget. I am sorry about what I had called you during our fight."  
  
"We had better get back inside before someone finds us missing." Pan said as she turned away from the balcony in Trunk's room and started heading back to the Capsule Corps ballroom. Trunks grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait. Before we go in, there is something I need to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Trunks got down on one knee. He took out a black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond on platinum and rose gold band. *Trunks you have got only one chance to do this right. Don't blow it.*  
He thought to himself.  
  
"Son Pan, will you marry me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Just then the door to Trunk's room opened.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
**************************************************************  
Hehe. Who is the unknown intruder? Is it Videl? Is it Chi Chi? Is it Vegeta? Is it Gohan? Will our stranger pull our two lovers apart? What will Pan's answer be? Will she reject Trunk's proposal? Will she want to wait? Will I ever stop jabbering? I might answer these questions, depending on how many people review...  
So...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Answers and new lovers

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Lady Starra, Bellchan, Lost Angel, Noseless Wonder, Mysterious, Kaycee-chan, SiN, Cooking Pan, Angel, Mattel, Christina, b-chan, Marian, ~*Bee*~, ~*EnChAnTeD*~, Katie, Angel Eevee, Kawaii Panchan, Tomoe, D-chan, Panny, Son Pan, Athena-chan, Nico, J-chan, SSJ Lynx, Presea, zyra-chan, nish, Lady Bulma, Nik Nak, chibichan, Pan-chan, Faye Valentine00, Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, Jami_chan, ~*Hitomi*~, Aya-chan,~PanHopeHvs~, Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san, Lithium-Like, Kureeji, Caliko, obsessive one, Mirai_Moon, Hitoriki Battosai, Kim, Mirai Trunks Lover, Sorie Briefs, Angelkittie, KittyMoon, trunks luver, Hyza, Saiyajin Warrioress, fluffy, SailorCereCere, O_O, Marla Black, jen, Katie C., hailey,and all the other T/P writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]   
If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you.   
Thank you shanis and lirpa for editing this fic.  
One last thing, even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. I also don't own the song 'Just To Be Close To You'. It belongs to the Backstreet Boys and co.  
Now to the T/P.  
**************************************************************  
Pan and Trunks turned around to find Bra, who was leaning against the   
doorway, with a Vegeta-like smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"Bra?!!!!" Trunks shouted. "How long have you been listening?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"You knew?" Pan, who was shocked, asked.  
  
"Of course I knew! After all these years of listening, seeing, and hearing both  
of you two's mushy love for each other, you would think that I would take a   
hint."  
  
"And what are you doing in MY room?"  
  
"Well, it's my buisness when you have a girl in your room, especially if the   
girl is Pan. So... when is the wedding? Can I be the bridesmaid? When are  
you two going to tell your parents?"  
  
"I think that's enough questions. We love to have you stay and ask some more nosey,   
annoying questions but I think you should go. You wouldn't want to keep everyone   
waiting." Trunks said as he 'escorted' Bra out the door. As soon as Bra was out of the  
room, Trunks closed the door.  
  
"..."  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. Aren't we going a bit fast?"  
  
"You don't need to give me your answer right now..."  
  
"Of course I will marry you baka. What did you think my answer was going to be?"  
  
"For a moment I thought you were going to say no..."  
  
Pan cut him off. "Knowing me do you think I would have said no?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, you figured it out after all these years. Any slower and you would have been  
dumber than the Ox-king, grandpa Goku, and Uncle Goten combined if that's possible."  
  
"Yeah I think that's possible. After all, he is my baka oni-san."  
  
"Bra, don't you think you should go and put your nose into someone else's love life  
other than mine?"  
  
"What's wrong Trunks? Besides I find you two's love lives quite interesting. So, when   
are you going to tell everyone?"Bra said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Um..." Visions of himself getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Gohan started dancing  
around in Trunk's mind.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh come on, you guys can't keep this a secret forever. Who knows, someone might already know about this, might drop hints leading into the wrong direction... in other words if you don't tell everyone, I will."  
  
"Okay, okay. We get your point Bra. She is right Trunks. Besides, I will make sure Tousan doesn't kill you. And Bra, don't tell anyone before we do or I'll tell your parents about something in your love life."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Bra screamed as she put her hand over Pan's mouth. Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Never mind oni-san. Just get down there so you don't keep everyone else waiting" Bra said as she headed down to the ballroom.  
  
Trunks turned to Pan. "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. And don't worry, our moms and my grandma will keep our dads in check. After all, they worked too hard towards this goal to let us be seperated from each other."  
  
"And this goal would be..."  
  
"One word: grandchildren. Well with grandma Chi-chi it's great-grandchildren."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
They had just reached the doors to the ballroom.  
  
"Nervous Trunks?"  
  
"Who wouldn't be?"  
  
~*!*~  
  
When the couple entered, everyone was slow-dancing to 'Just To Be Close To You'.  
  
"Shall we Pan?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Pan put her arms around Trunk's neck while Trunks put his arms around her waist. Pan rested her head on Trunk's shoulder.  
  
~Like a flower to a tree  
That's how close I wanna be  
To your heart  
Like the stars to the night   
And daytime is to light  
We'll never part  
I want you to be, the only thing that I see  
Cause I believe, it's our destiny  
  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing, that I wanna do  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close~  
  
Bra and Marron were standing near the refreshments table watching the happy couples dance.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When are you going to tell your secret?"  
  
"When are you telling yours?"  
  
Marron turned her head towards Trunks and Pan. *They look so happy with each other. But Trunks was never the guy who made my life complete. Maybe he made life complete for Pan. But only my...*  
  
"Marron? Hello in there! Earth to Marron! Come on. Quit spacing out on me."  
  
"What Bra?"  
  
"I was trying to tell you that we should tell about our little secrets after Pan and Trunks tell about their engagement. That way everyone else would be prepared to take the news."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. So what are the details?"  
  
"Wait, like everyone else!"  
  
~So lonely is the night  
Without you to hold me tight  
I want to hold you closer  
I need you  
My life would mean nothing  
Without the joy you bring  
You know, you know  
You know, you know  
That'll never be  
There is no one else for me  
You are like a dream  
That became real  
  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing, that I wanna do  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close  
  
I'm going to give you all my love  
All my love, all my love, all my love   
Going to give you, everything you need  
All my love, I'm going to give to you  
All you want, all you want, all you want  
To be close to you, close to you~  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Yes Trunks."  
  
"I will always love you forever."  
  
"I know. Me too."  
  
~Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing, that I wanna do  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close  
  
I don't want to be alone  
I'll never, never ever let you go  
Ba ba ba badum, Ba ba ba badum  
Ba ba ba badum, Ba ba ba badum  
Just want to be close to you  
I don't want to be alone  
Girl, I'll never, never ever let you go  
  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing, that I wanna do  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close  
  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Awwwwww~   
  
~*!*~  
  
When the song ended, Trunks went and took the microphone from the DJ.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Trunks and I are engaged!"  
  
**************************************************************  
Authors Note: I know, I know! Some thing about the everyone's reaction right?I almost had you there didn't I? If any of you thought Pan would say no, then I must be a better writer than I thought. And my 4th grade teacher said I couldn't write a story worth pig tracks. Hah, I showed her. Oh and about my jabbering... my friends say I could write a whole 50 chapters worth of my babble. Don't worry, this fic isn't 50 chapters long.  
  
*I know that I took a long time in posting this fic and the reason for that is because I am trying to dedicate this fic to every T/P writer and to people who support T/P out there on fanfiction.net. You can all help me by telling me if you are someone who writes T/P or supports this couple in your reviews.   
  
** The intruder turned out to be Bra because my friends went over reasons why the other characters couldn't be the intruder. With Vegeta he would have said brats in the last chapter. Videl would have no reason to intrude into Trunk's room, Gohan would have been angry than I would have to write a fight scene, and so on and so on.  
  
***Since 'Just To Be Close To You' didn't have any lyrics written down with CD or on the website, I had to write the lyrics down as I was listning to the song. Shanis did most of that. She told me if they are wrong or you have something to say about that, then send your compliments to her. It wasn't easy, those guys sing faster than I can write.  
  
****I am always open to ideas. I can't guarantee that I would use it in this story but I'll try to put it in if it can fit.  
  
*****So who did I pair Bra and Marron with anyway? I will tell if...  
Note: I do not support Marron bashing. As for T/M, some of them are pretty good even if I don't support this couple. Two I also am not as big of a supporter of G/B as I am of T/P so Bra   
could be paired with anyone...  
So review with your answer. 


	4. Reacting Parents, More Proposals, and wh...

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Lady Starra, Bellchan, Lost Angel,  
Noseless Wonder, Mysterious, Kaycee-chan, SiN, Cooking Pan, Angel, Mattel,  
Christina, b-chan, Marian, ~*Bee*~, ~*EnChAnTeD*~, Katie, Angel Eevee,  
Kawaii Panchan, Tomoe, D-chan, Panny, Son Pan, Athena-chan, Nico, J-chan,  
SSJ Lynx, Presea, zyra-chan, Nish, Lady Bulma, Nik Nak, chibichan, Pan-chan,  
Faye Valentine00, Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, Jami_chan, ~*Hitomi*~, Aya-chan,  
~PanHopeHvs~, Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san, Lithium-Like, Kureeji, Caliko,  
CereCere, Himeko Panny-chan, Harial, Kiora, Sellece, Mistress Hennej, Lady Silk, Eris Queen of the Shadows, Rayne, Puroko, Sailor Marz, obsessive one, Mirai_Moon, Miaka_Suzaku_no_Miko, Insomniac, Juuhachigou, Amythyst, Cerasi, Evil Child, Aquilla, deadscream7990,   
Hitoriki Battosai, Kim, Mirai Trunks Lover, SariMuun, Sorie Briefs, Angelkittie, ayame_kayori, KittyMoon, trunks luver, Hyza,   
Saiyajin Warrioress, fluffy, SailorCereCere,O_O, Marla Black,   
jen, Katie C., hailey, Neo Lady Sakura, Vegigita_sama,  
and all the other T/P writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]   
If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you  
has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have  
inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this  
story to you. Even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me.  
Thank you shanis for editing this fic.  
  
Cyberkitty: Took you long enough. Look at all those readers. they look really mad.  
Shanis: I agree with the cat.  
Cyberkitty and Shanis:Get a move on!  
Demona: All right, all ready. Here's the T/P.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Everyone in the ballroom started clapping. Trunks looked over at Vegeta. No  
expression. *Oh come on Trunks! What did you expect tousan's reaction to be?  
Jumping for joy because you are going to marry the grandaughter of his rival?  
You must be the world's biggest baka ever if you were thinking that! Well, at   
least he is satisfied that you didn't marry a 'weakling human'. Well I think he's   
satisfied. Okay he looks satisfied. As for what he is thinking? That I cannot   
figure out. Who in the world could figure him out? I still wonder what he   
is thinking...*  
  
"Trunks? Earth to Trunks? Are you in there? Trunks, wake up in there!"  
  
"Geez kasaan, you don't have to yell. I heard you. I heard you very well."  
*Damm Sayain ears.*  
  
"Well, I am so proud of you two ."Bulma cried as she hugged the couple.  
  
"Promise me one thing you two."  
  
"And what would that be kasaan?"  
  
"Don't keep me waiting for my grandchildren."  
  
Pan and Trunks both blushed at that comment. "I told you so Trunks."  
  
"Okay, so you were right about the part with our moms and grandchildren Pan,  
but what about our dads?"  
  
Trunks then spotted Gohan, whose hair was starting to go gold. Videl stopped him   
from advancing any further towards Trunks by whispherng into Gohan's ear. Gohan   
blushed at Videl's comment and dropped out of Super Sayain mode. *I wonder what  
kasaan told tousan.* Pan wondered.  
  
"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Kasaan has tousan completely under  
control." Pan assured Trunks who let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
While everyone else was getting up to congradulate the newly engaged couple, Bra ,   
Marron, Goten, Ubb got up on to the stage.  
  
"Everyone! May I have your attention please? Goten, Ubb, Marron, and I have an   
announcement to make too."  
  
"Bra-chan and I are going to get married." Goten stated proudly.  
  
"Marron and I am going to um well..."Ubb stammered.  
  
"Get married as well."  
  
"Triple wedding!" Juhachigou exclaimed.  
  
"More grandchildren!" Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed out. Everyone sweatdropped or face faulted at the three women's comments. While  
everyone was celebrating newly engaged couples and starting to making  
wedding plans, Pan pulled Videl aside.  
  
"Kasaan?"  
  
"Yes Panny?"  
  
"Don't call me Panny."  
  
"Okay. What did you want to ask?"  
  
"What did you tell tousan in order to calm him down?"  
  
"I told him that we were no better when we were younger and also that we had quite a few 'incidents'." Videl said, giggling at her memories.  
  
"Ohhhh. I see what you mean." Pan said as she laughed along with her mother.  
  
"Come on! You two are missing the party!" gohan called out to them as he   
approached his wife and daughter.  
  
"Tousan, are you mad at the fact that Trunks and I are getting married?"  
  
"No, I couldn't be happier for you two. I trust Trunks to take very good care   
of you. I guess I got carried away when you made your announcement."  
  
"It's okay tousan. Besides kasaan and grandma are really happy."  
  
"Of course, we are. Grandchildren. I was beginning to think that you and  
Trunks would never get to the point. Then again your father took a while too."  
  
The family of three then went to join in the celebrations.  
  
~*!*~  
Deep in a dark corner of the ballroom, a dark stranger murmured, "Enjoy each other's  
company for as long as you can. I assure you alll will not be together  
when WE are through with you alll and your little planet too." The stranger  
cackled and vanished into the darkness.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Shanis the editor: About time!!!! What took you so long for this part? (Puts hands  
on her hips and hmphs)  
  
Demona: Well you see, first I lost the paper with the original part, then I lost the disk,  
then I had to do my homework, then I had to clean my room...  
  
Shanis: Excuses, excuses, I don't care it shouldn't have taken this long for heavens sakes.  
  
Demona: Who says you can order me around! I am the daughter of Witch and Daemon. I  
will do as I please!  
  
Shanis: You know what, I don't care about your parents. I'm the editor and god damnit you listen to me. I beta read the fics and help with lyrics and this is the thanks I get, ungrateful whelp!  
  
Demona: I have the power of the Midnight jewel!  
  
Shanis: Yeah, well, I have the power of the editor. (Takes out her super big - I mean really Jumbo eraser- and erases Demona's Midnight jewel) Whose laughing now, brat?  
  
Demona: Give that back! You ungrateful shmuck!  
  
Shanis: What did you call me ? ( Smoke comes out shanis' ears) I will not give this jewel back (flashes jewel) until you write and post part five. I can do this because of my super editor powers, like my Jumbo eraser.  
  
Demona: All right already. But one scratch on that jewel and I am going to my grandfather, the High Lord of Hell!  
  
Shanis : (Sighes) whatever. Just finsh the fic and start writing the next one. (cracks whip) get moving and don't dwadle.  
  
Demona kicks Shanis out of castle. "Let me have me peace and quiet first!!!!!!!!  
(starts grumbling about loud-mouth editors and goes back into the castle)  
**********************************************************************************************  
I know what I said in the last chapter about couples, but I needed someway to build up suspence. It's not a fic written by Demona if there is no suspence. I will need some help with part 5. If you know how to write embarassing moments or have ideas e-mail me.  
  
So who is the mysterious stranger? And what do they want? What will they do   
to our young lovers? Is this the end for them? Will someone die..... 


	5. Wedding plans, wedding sorrows

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to Gotunks Son Zelda Cattie Taylor TorankusuGohan Hachimitsu HorshoeLcowgirl Trupana Faye Valentine00 Kawaii_Angel Pannychan nacobe Mystikalities Inochi RaliNeoBlade *-Michi-* SaiyanChaos K-chan KamiSama Chibi-chan Hyza lam Shiro-chan SilverSpade Psycocat Hai-yi_MacLoud Allison_Meore Val Trunks-chan The Authors Fingers Rogue_Wolf destiny_starr Awa_Bubbles Klara_in_Flares Mistress Yuna Ryu Pan shoka Moon Faery ~*Veggie-chans chik*~ panchan_14 Ningyo_no_Misa Tsuki-chan nanaseven b-chan Juliet_Dark Bulmachan ~**Twilight Nuriko**~ trunks_luver aya_mikeage Lost_Angel Panny Lady_Starra Lonna Nasami Lady_Trunks Stargazer Hotaru Saiyan_twinz Kaycee-chan fire_demon Nish artisia Lady_Bulma Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san Angelicorn Himeko Panny-chan Miaka_Suzaku_no_Miko Ice-chan Echo Hitoriki_Battosai Marian Mikari_Hitoshi SSJ Lynx   
\ Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5 SailorCereCere P-chan Katie Narzerone Kim Bura-sama BlueDragon Ryoko#2001 LUV ~*Bee*~ Sweet_Tooth Yin! Kawaii_Panchan Kalessan Mattel Christina ~Silver Moonlite~ Presea Nico FUTERPann Son Pan Noseless_Wonder zyra-chan DigiDragon ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN I THINK YOU'RE GAY! SSJ 4 Nik_Nak Angel_Eevee chibichan Cooking_Pan *~American Sweetheart~* The_Last_Giraffe Chestnut_Wind KittyMoon Li _Shaoran Bellchan MikomiChan Mysterious AngelKittie SiN Angel Winter_Peacecraft-Yuy toran_kun Goten ~PanHopeNvs~ SariMuun Saiyajin_Warrioress Athena-chan Tomoe ~*EnChAnTeD*~ Caliko Kiora KawaiiGirl ~ * Hitomi * ~ Mirai_Moon deadscream7990 Panabelle CereCere Eris, Queen_of_the_Shadows Jami_chan Aquilla Juuhachigou Cerasi Amythyst Sailor_Marz Mistress_Hennej Mirai_Trunks_Lover ~Lex~ PsychoPixieDragn Sellece Puroko ssj_pan_00 Lithium-Like Rayne Himeko_Panny-chan Harial Don't_eat_the_sheep(Klara) Insomniac   
Evil_Child Mitsukai_Aisu obsessive_one bura The_Talkative_Tofu Shino Cosette_Valjean Brandon ayame_kayori strawberries Veggie's_2_Princess Lady_Silk Malee Kureeji Hidden_Angel Sorie_Briefs fluffy pannybaby123 Celeste O_O Marla_Black jen Katie C. hailey Neo_Lady_ Sakura Vegigita_sama sakura tru-cha Little_Washu ^_^ and all the t/p writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic as well as my other DBZ fics. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you. Even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me. If I did miss your name you can e-mail me and I will put it up. I am trying to mention every t/p writer and supporter out there on FanFiction.net.  
  
I would like to thank my editor Shanis for her support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Funny thing is that I don't want to since I made my own Japanese anime.  
  
Warning: I have a bad sense of humor. I mean really bad. It's really dry like Sahara Desert dry. So if you want to flame me then you can flame me on my humor in this fic.  
  
I am sorry that I have taken such a long time to post. I really hope that it was worth your wait and that it meets your t/p expectations for a fic. Read on and review if you want to find out what happens in Chapter 6. I have put a lot of time and effort into this part. Thank you. Enjoy the fic.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Ring! Ring! The alarm clock rang. Pan groaned as she lazily tried to shut it   
off but ended up knocking the clock off the bedside table. *Good riddance.  
Now I can go back to sleep.*  
  
"PAN! PAN! WAKE UP! You're going to be late!" Chi-Chi yelled from the   
kitchen.  
  
*Ugh, unless you are related to grandma Chi-Chi. If an alarm clock doesn't wake you up, she will.* Pan slowly got up and with what energy she had at the moment she managed to reply, "All right, already! I'm up, I'm awake."  
  
Pan, as sleepy she was, rushed into the bathroom and quickly took a shower in order to stay awake. She knew that if she went back to sleep she would a major yellin'(Is that even a word?) from Chi-Chi later on and no one especially Saiyans wanted to be around her when she was yelling if they valued their hearing.  
  
"PAN! Stop dwadling. You're going to be late to meet the others at Capsule Corps."  
  
*Can't she gimme a break? It's Saturday. Besides I've been late before when it comes to meeting up with Marron, Ubb, Bra, Goten, Trunks...TRUNKS!* The delayed reaction woke her up. It suddenly hit her. Was yesterday just a dream? Or did Trunks really prepose to her? Pan glanced down at her left hand, to find the platinum ring around her ring finger, the diamond winking at her. *Kuso! I'm going to be late! If I am, Bra and Marron are going to...* Without another thought she rushed back into her room to change.  
Seconds later an orange blur sped past the door and blasted off into the sky leaving two pairs of confused eyes.   
  
"Gohan, sometimes I wonder about that girl."  
  
"Me too. But hey she's an adult."  
  
"I suppose so, but don't you think..."  
  
"NOT so fast young lady! You come back here! You left the bathroom in a huge mess, not to mention there are huge puddles of water in the hallway. Pan, aren't you listening to me? Come back here or I'll..." Chi- Chi continued yelling as she tried to catch up to Pan who was already halfway there to Capsule Corps. Gohan and Videl sweatdropped as the old woman continued her pursuit.  
  
~*!*~  
  
*Pleased don't let those two have already picked the dresses. If they do I know just what kind they will pick for me considering the kinds they picked for me on blind dates.* Pan grimaced as she remembered all the dresses she had to wear against her will in front of guys, especially Trunks. When she arrived, no one was in the the sparrng rings. Bulma had built them because she was getting tired of relandscaping the yard after every spar. The dome was made of a special ki-reflecting glass while the ring was made of a special alloy that could hold up to SSJ.   
  
*Well if they are not here they are probably in the main building.* Pan thought to herself as she headed to the door and knocked. The door didn't open. She rang the door bell. No one answered. She tried to open the door. It was locked. Bulma had made sure that Capsule Corps was Saiyan proof if not burglar proof. By this time, Pan was running out of patience. She walked back a few steps. If the door would not open when she was polite she was gonna open it her way. Pan charged at full speed towards the door. She had hit something very hard.  
  
"Pan, we know you love Trunks, and ni-chan we know you two are engaged but don't you think you two should save this till AFTER the wedding or at least do this in private?" Bra said as she closed the door with a sly smirk.   
  
Pan looked up, to find Trunks right on top of her as if they were doing you know what. The both of them turned nice matching shades of red. It had turned out as soon as Bra opened the door, Pan ran straight into Trunks. The force she had hit him with caused him to fall over landing the two of them in an interesting position that was on display right now.   
  
"Trunks," Pan whispered, "do you mind getting off? You're kind of heavy and I don't think you want someone else to see us..."  
  
"Trunks, I know you and my niece want to get on with it but I knew you guys couldn't resist, so use the bathroom, your room, whatever just not in public. At least Bra-chan and I have better control over ourselves." Goten said as he cocked an eyebrow wit the Son grin. If looks could kill, Goten would be in line at King Yama's right now. "You guys won't be laughing so hard when something like this happens to you two." Pan retorted.  
  
Trunks and Pan manged to get out of their 'display' before anyone else saw. Just then the door opened.  
  
"Hi everyone. Did we miss anything interesting while we were gone getting some of the supplies?" Marron asked as she and Ubb walked in. "You have no idea, no idea." Trunks murmured as he tried to calm down.  
  
~*!*~  
  
After Chi-Chi arrived and had given Pan her lecture about cleaning up after herself, the group split up to do their delegated tasks. Marron and Ubb would look after the cake, Pan and Trunks would oversee the decorations and flowers, while Goten, Bra, Bulma, and of course Chi-Chi would look after the attire. Now there was one minor detail left...  
  
"No! Get that away from me. I thought I was going with Trunks to look over the decoratons and stuff, not for me to try on ugh... dresses. I'll decide which design, but I won't try them."  
  
"Well while your uncle, Bra, Bulma, and I are looking at dresses it's best if you come along."  
  
"But Grandma, why can't Marron go instead of me?"  
  
"Marron isn't as difficult to handle, so deal with it young lady because you're going to wear a dress whether you like it or not." Chi- Chi said as she tried grab Pan. "EEEPPP!" Pan screeched as she ran as fast as her legs could go. Everyone but Chi-Chi and Pan, who was running for her life, sweatdropped big time.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Marron and Ubb headed towards the kitchen to meet with Mr. Pierre to look and discuss about the wedding cake.   
  
"Ubb?"  
  
"Yes Marron."  
  
"I hope the cake is huge."  
  
"Wedding cakes usually are."  
  
"No, I mean really huge since there will be a lot of people at the wedding not to mention a whole lot of Saiyans."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
As the couple stepped into the kitchen and looked in awe at the humongous, jumbo, massive etc. etc. cake before them. "Wow. " Whoa."  
Just then Pan came screeching into the room, and in doing so ran into Ubb. "This seems to be your day of running into people, Pan." Marron noted.  
Pan didn't answer, instead she got up and started running again.  
  
"PAN! PAN! Come back here! You need to try on this dress!" Chi-Chi hollered as she passed by Ubb thus knocking him into Marron who knocked into the cake. Ubb couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his future wife covered in cake.  
  
"I knew you were sweet but not like that."  
  
"Haha. Very funny Ubb."  
  
Just then a huge piece of the cake from the top landed on none other than laughing Ubb.  
  
"Now who's laughing, huh Ubb?"  
  
"Oh now you're going to get it." Ubb said as he gathered a huge piece of the cake in his hand and threw it at Marron. It hit her directly in her face. Marron fell over. "Ubb, where are you? I can't see."  
  
Ubb, who was now worried that he had hurt Marron, came to her side and helped to clean the cake off her face. As soon as most of the cake was wiped off Marron's face, she grinned evilly. Marron gathered some of the already smooshed cake into her hand and rubbed it into Ubb's mohawk. So on their little food fight continued till they ended it with a very sweet kiss.  
  
"Ahhh, isn't that sweet."  
  
"Mom! It isn't what it looks like." Marron quickly replied, blushing so hotly that she could melt the cake around her.  
  
"Sure...and it wasn't what it looked like whenever your father and I were kissing. Yes... I absolutely believe you what you say." Juhachigou said with a sly smile.  
  
"Madame, why are smiling? The cake is ruined, completely ruined. Them, them," Mr. Pierre said angrily,"iresponsible children should not be allowed to run around wild."He huffed. And on and on he rattled.  
  
Juhachigou, who was getting annoyed at this chef with a bad accent, wanted to shush him by punching his lights out. But instead...   
"Oh can it. Can you not see they want to be alone."  
  
"But, look at what they already done. I will not leave them here alone. Also I demand for this cake as well as the replacement and the replacement after that."  
  
"What makes you think there will be a second replacement?" Juhachigou asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Because they are iresponsible children. The boy is too stubborn, pig-headed, and undisciplined by the looks of it. The girl is much even worse by the looks of her. She is hot-tempered, over vain, and a loud mouth. Probably inherited all three from her mother. They always do."  
  
"For your INFORMATION, I'm her mother. Two, they are not the ones of your descriptions, you are."  
  
"Madame, I am appalled. I refuse to do any more baking. Good day."  
  
Juhachigou who had just enough out of this guy but still needed him to cook the cake stopped him from exiting the room. "Do you know how angry I can get?" Marron knew that voice all too well.*If you know what's good for you, you will not answer. Heck, if you value your life you will not answer.*  
  
"Non Madame, and do not care for I am not afraid of impudent loud-mouthed woman."  
  
Ubb shook his head.*You shouldn't have said that.* He thought for he knew all too well about the temper of his future mother-in-law.  
  
"Up to now I have been very patient with you. But now I have ran out. Oh and for how angry I can get..." Juhachigou punched the wall. The whole building shook.  
  
Mr. Pierre, who was now quite shaken up, slowly nodded,. He didn't want to say anything more that would anger the already mad android even more, in front of him.  
"Perhaps I could let this go and just charge one price. and we could discuss this by leaving them alone." He quickly dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
Juhachigou laughed. The old coot finally saw things her way. She was about to exit when Marron came up and whispered,"Thanks Mom." Juhachigou just smiled and nodded before leaving Ubb and Marron alone again. (No, there is no NC-17 yet so don't bother imagining them doing it...yet)  
~*!*~  
  
Meanwhile in the living room...  
  
"Goten! Hurray up with those fabrics, we haven't got all day." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Coming Bulma."  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, your daughter has just picked a fashionable design for her wedding as you will see here on page 271. This is one of our latest designs an might I say..."and on went the consultant with Bulma into the other room which was filled with books about weddings.  
  
Meanwhile poor Goten was struggling to balance the heaps of fabrics he had to carry. More than half of them were either drooping down towards the floor or were on the floor. Suddenly he tripped and fell over, dropping all of them. Then Bra came in balancing magazines of wedding dresses. Just then Pan came running in and crashed into someone(again). This time it was Bra. The magazines went flying everywhere, while Bra was in position on top of Goten. Then Chi-Chi came in.  
  
"I knew you two would keep me waiting for grandchildren. Goten, I could always count on you two to start early. Now don't let me stop you, go on."  
  
"Kasaan!"  
  
"Chi-Chi-san!"  
  
"I told you guys you wouldn't be laughing so hard when it happens to you."  
  
"Well ours was accidental, yours was intendtional." Bra shot back.  
  
"Pan? What does she mean by yours was intendtional?"  
  
"Well you see Kasaan. When Pan first arrived this moning through the door, she ran straight into Trunks. He dipped down on top of her and then they did...well use your imagination." Goten explained in his version with a wicked grin.  
  
"That wasn't what happened. Bra you opened door just as I was about to ram it down. Then when came I came in at full steam ahead I ran into Trunks accidentally. The force of me running into him caused him to fall down. And that's what really happened." Pan replied while giving her uncle an angry glare.  
  
Chi-Chi, who wasn't listening to Pan's explanation, was daydreaming about grandchildren and great-grandchildren (AN: Here's where her eyes are turning starlike). Goten and Bra were making goo-goo eyes at each other.   
  
"Why do I bother?" Pan sighed. Just then Chi-Chi grabbed Pan's arm. "This time your not getting away young lady."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan screamed as she tried to get away but it was no use. Chi- Chi might not have any Saiyan blood in her but she knew how to make things go her way. Pan was still pleading as Chi-Chi literally dragged Pan to the other room to try on her punishment.(dresses)  
  
"Please have mercy. Let me go! Let me go! Goten I'm sorry about what I said earlier, so PLEASE help me!" Pan begged. "DENDE if you get me out of this I promise I will never talk back. I promise I won't eat so much even when I'm starving. Heck I won't even eat. Please get the D-R-E-S-S-E-S away from ME!"  
  
Goten and Bra sweatdropped through the whole scene. They would have helped Pan escape, but one look from Chi-Chi drove those ideas away.  
  
~*!*~  
  
By the end of the day everyone was exhausted. Who could blame them with Chi-Chi and Bulma in charge. If anyone thought planning the wedding was the worse to come, it was until...  
  
^Dende you must be kidding.^  
  
^I wish I was Gohan but it's true we have a new enemy, well old enemy depending on how you look at it. You remember when there was super 17 and all of your old enemies came back? Well some of those demons from Hell stayed after the battle and have been getting stronger by absorbing your dead enemies, similar to what Cell did only with the dead. The more dead the more stronger they are. Don't underestimate them and think you can beat them by training to get stronger. The bad part is since Goku merged with Shen-long the dragonballs won't appear until it is crucial for them to be used. They won't appear just so we can bring someone back.^  
  
^How am I going to break this to the others?^  
  
^You won't need to. I already did. Since you were the last one to arrive, you were the last one who needed to know. These demons will be here in three days I am so sorry that I did not find out about them earlier so that you all could have been ready for them.^  
  
^It's all right old friend. You did all that you could. The rest is up to us.^  
  
When Gohan entered the CC living room the mood was dreary. Vegeta was no where to be found. Chi-Chi and Bulma were crying. Videl came up to him and gave him a long hug. Goten and Bra were in a corner talking to each other. Ubb and Marron were on the balcony savoring the last moments they would ever have together. Pan and Trunks were no where to be found. Little did anyone know that they were up on the roof doing a little thing of their own...  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does something evil always come everytime we finally have peace?"  
  
"It's just the way things are Pan-chan. And because of our power, it's our responsibility to protect the Earth from them." Then there was silence between the two of them. Pan rested her head on Trunk's shoulder as he put his arms protectively around her waist.  
  
"Pan-chan, could you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I mean it took me so many years to find out that you were the one for me, and now I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You will lose me. I will always be in your heart, even if I'm not there with you."  
  
"Please promise you won't leave me."  
  
"Of course I won't leave you, and do you promise you won't leave me either."  
  
"I would defy everything to keep that promise." Their faces were just inches away from each other. As they both leaned in and...  
  
CRASH! BANG! BANG! The couple went crashing down from the roof.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!"  
  
"Ain't this romantic?" Pan said as she squirmed her body out from underneath Trunk's body.  
  
"I didn't think we would fall." Trunks replied as he helped Pan to her feet. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"Oh we were about this far apart and then..."Pan had stopped talking as Trunks pressed his mouth against hers into a deep passionate kiss. They kissed for so long that it was as if time had stopped for them. They kissed, knowing that this might be the last moment of bliss that they would ever have with each other.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  



End file.
